Digimon Offscreen Adventure Zero Two
by Aurellia Faun
Summary: The things they didn't show us during Adventure Zero Two, including an improved epilogue, why the world tour episodes were necessary, and random moments throughout the season. I'll try to stay K , but some episodes will stray into T territory.
1. Epilogues are bad news

"_...and Oikawa's spirit protected the Digital World forever." _TK looked up from his computer. The manuscript for his latest book seemed to be missing something, but it was two thirty a.m. Also, the manuscript was due in three days. He would have plenty of time to figure out an ending.

The answer came to him two hours later. In his haste to write it down, he almost woke Kari. It would be a "Digidestined: Where are they now?" type thing. Satisfied with his idea, he drifted back to sleep.

TK spent the next day polishing up his epilogue and decided to run it past his sons. The children in question were helping their mother bake cookies. He walked into the kitchen and snatched one. "Hey, kids."

"Dad!" They ran and hugged him, still full of flour and cookie dough. "Are you done with your book?" the younger one asked.

"Mmrph." TK swallowed his last bite of cookie. "I think so. Would you two like to hear it later?"

"Yeah! Mom, can we go to bed early tonight? Please? I don't wanna fall asleep during the story!" the older child said.

Kari put her hands on her hips, pretending to think about it. "Well, I don't mind. Let's finish baking first, though. Then it's bathtime for you guys – how did you manage to get cookie dough on your ears?"

Bedtime came, and TK read the last part of the story to his children. _"__Now it's up to our children and children everywhere to follow their dreams. Who knows where they'll end up? But the only way to find out is to take that first step into adventure."_ He braced himself for the flurry of questions that he knew would be coming.

"Dad, why'd you mix up everyone's jobs? Tai would never be a diplomat; that's what Mimi does!" the younger child put in.

"I did that so people wouldn't know where to find them, but now that you mention it, the editor will probably insist on publishing this as fiction anyways. I'll fix it tomorrow." The kid was right; in his haste to finish, TK had managed to screw up a lot of the jobs. Tai worked at the post office, Matt was actually the manager of a convenience store (how had he managed to mess _that _up?), Sora coached soccer and tennis at the local high school (he must have written that after drink number four; really, fashion designer?), and Davis only had one noodle cart; it was, however, quite successful.

"What's all this stuff about the Digital World being open to everyone? I thought only the DigiDestined had Digimon partners."

"Hey, we have partners too dummy!"

TK sighed, "Guys, please, no fighting. It's been a long day. Anyways, that was also me assuming this would end up in fiction. I'll change it to say that since the last battle, the Digital World has been closed off. That way no one will try to get there – besides us, of course. One last question, then you guys have to go to sleep."

"How come it didn't look like you were married to Mom? And why didn't Willis show up? He's Mimi's husband."

TK had to think that over for a minute or two. Finally, he answered, "Because a lot of guys used to like her – _like, _like her. Including some who had serious mental problems. Who might not take kindly to the fact that she and I ended up together... but I guess the scariest one is in jail, so I'll take my chances and change it. As for Mimi and Willis, no one really knows who Willis is. He only showed up for one adventure that I was a part of.

"Good night, guys; don't keep each other up too late." He walked out of the room, leaving the boys to talk quietly until they inevitably drifted off to sleep. Sleep... it had been so long since TK had even thought about that wonderful thing. Once his head hit his pillow he was out, and only woke up when his alarm stayed on for seventeen minutes in a row. Grumbling, he got dressed and prepared to meet with his publisher with the final draft.

One hour-long car ride that should have taken fifteen minutes later, TK was sitting across the desk from a man that he'd just met, but was sure he knew from somewhere else. Something clicked. "Gennai?"

"Expecting Yoda, you were?" Gennai asked rhetorically, making the kind of bad joke mixed with a pop culture reference that Davis was renowned for.

"Why are you here? I thought we were done with all the saving the world stuff for good."

Gennai cleared his throat. "I had to make sure that you didn't just let the whole world know the truth willy-nilly. The Digital World is peaceful and I'd like to keep it that way. Now, your manuscript is fine, and will be published as fiction of course, but I revised your first draft – don't ask how I got it – and created a children's anime. Here, watch the first episode." A TV appeared in the corner of the room. TK shrugged; as if he had a choice. Thirty minutes later, he had a response to Gennai.

"This is... different. There's so many bad jokes, and we all look so _young._"

"That's the point. No one can take it as seriously, and the target audience, well, let's just say that adults tend not to believe their children. And of course you look young, you were eight years old."

"Not exactly what I had in mind when I wrote this book... but I guess this is okay."

Gennai smiled. "It could have been worse; Davis e-mailed me with some comedy ideas. You think the jokes are bad _now..._"

"Let's leave it at that," TK said with a shudder. Some things never changed.

**Author's Note: I _had _to do something about the epilogue from Adventure Zero Two. Please review with any episode you want me to write about; the world tour episodes are next up. This fic won't be in chronological order but its companion (coming soon), Digimon Offscreen Adventue, will be. Thanks for reading!**


	2. You have no say in it!

"Why are we doing this?" Yolei asked. The entire group of DigiDestined – old and new – was riding on Imperialdramon. Gennai hadn't misinformed them when he'd said that Imperialdramon could get them where they wanted to go in the blink of the eye, but he'd decided to go a "little slower" - if the speed of sound can be considered slow – so the group could work out a plan.

"The only country we're going to that has a 'large' group of DigiDestined is America. I'm pretty sure that we're going because Mimi wants to show off and they don't really need much help. The rest don't have that much firepower, so we're sending reinforcements," Tai explained.

Satisfied for the moment, Yolei sat back and let Davis ask the next question. "So who's going with who?"

Matt and Tai exchanged a glance before the latter answered him. "Um, we haven't worked that out yet, but it's going to be one older kid with one younger kid. Six teams of two. And us older kids are picking them, so you guys can relax for awhile."

The aforementioned duo went over by Sora, Izzy, and Joe to talk it over (the Digimon had already decided to go along with whatever the plan was and were eating the food that Yolei had brought to keep their strength up)."I call Cody," Joe said before anyone else had a chance to talk. No one else had a problem with that; Joe and Cody worked well together.

"Okay, before we get too far, does anyone have friends or relatives anywhere besides America?" Sora asked.

"Me and TK have a grandpa in France. I don't really get along with him that well; we rode on his motorcycle one time when he visited and almost died. Twice. TK's fine with him, though."

Tai smirked. "Was that what really happened? Or were you too worried about TK to notice?" The last sentence was said in a lower tone voice with such a weird facial expression that everyone knew he was joking. Matt grinned.

"You were a million times worse with Kari and you know it. Anyways, yeah, it was really that bad. Ask TK later, since you're going with him to France."

"Wait, what?" Tai looked confused.

"I think it's a good idea," Sora put in. "You two get along pretty well."

"It's just... well... I kind of wanted to go with my sister."

From a little ways away, Tai could hear someone (Davis, maybe?) saying "Hey, Kari, Big Brother is watching you!" Kari looked at him, waved, then went back to talking with Cody.

Izzy spoke for the first time since the conversation had started. "Can I go with Ken? We never did get much of a chance to talk."

"Whoa, one at a time!" Joe replied.

"Yeah, let's work on Tai's separation anxiety first," Matt quipped. "C'mon, Tai, please? I'll go with Kari if you want me to."

Izzy sighed. This was going to take forever, he could tell. "Remember what happened last time, Matt? I don't think that's such a good idea. Sora?" Tai added before Matt realized what he was talking about.

"That was a long time ago! I'm sure that - " Matt's response was cut off by Sora.

"I'm going to be Yolei's partner, sorry. Maybe Izzy will - "

"No. Do you have any idea how awkward that would be, Tai?" Izzy interrupted.

Tai conceded that, yes, it would be awkward, but it wouldn't be for very long and Izzy owed him a favor. So he accepted the inevitable and agreed. "There, that wasn't so hard. This means Matt and Ken are partners."

"Wait, Davis is going with Mimi then?" Joe asked. "If he's in America Ken needs to be somewhat close by. So, Mexico. I hope one of you speaks Spanish," he added to Matt.

"Meh, Ken probably knows it. Where else are we sending people?"

Sora answered, "Russia, China, and Australia."

"Ooh! I want to go to Australia!" Joe volunteered. The others stared at him. "What? Cody and I have the only aquatic Digimon."

"I guess that makes sense. That leaves China and Russia. Izzy, Sora, flip a coin!" Tai handed one to her.

"Yes! Tails!" Izzy yelled loud enough to be heard by everyone. "I don't have to go to Russia!"

Sora looked very unhappy with the results. "Hey, let me see that coin." Unfortunately for her, it was normal. "All right, guys, come on over." They did.

"TK and I are going to France," Tai started.

"Cool, I haven't seen Grandpa in awhile."

Matt looked slightly uneasy. "Ken, we're going to Mexico, and Davis is going to New York."

"Awesome!" Davis, naturally.

"This will give me an opportunity to practice my Spanish," Ken said.

Izzy looked up from his laptop; he had been e-mailing Michael to make travel arrangements for Ken and Davis. "There, that's settled. I'm going with Kari to China."

She shrugged, having overheard most of the exchange between the older group. "Sounds like fun." _Yay, a guy who doesn't even want me there. Oh well, it could be worse._

"Cody, we get to go to Australia!" Joe announced, sounding way more excited than he usually was over … well, anything, really. Cody smiled and exchanged a high-five with him.

"I guess that leaves us, Yolei. I still think Izzy cheated somehow, but we're going to Russia."

"Does that mean we'll be in Siberia?" Yolei wondered. Sora nodded. "No fair!"

"Hey, Imperialdramon," Davis shouted, "we're ready! Next stop: China!" The world tour had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, the world tour really was pretty pointless. The next chapter will be the whole thing, to get it out of the way. Then we move on to suggestions and some darker stuff. Like giving TK and Cody an actual "bonding moment"... but that's later, and part of the reason why this is rated T.**

**And yeah, Tai's still a little mad at Matt over the whole "You let my sister give herself up to Myotismon" thing back in Adventure. Who wouldn't be?**


	3. Others can take care of themselves?

**Sometime in between episodes 42 and 43...**

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Davis and Ken said at the same time. The one difference being that Davis said it sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to agree with Davis on this one," Izzy added. Then paused. "Wow. Did I just say that?"

Joe felt Izzy's forehead. "You don't have a fever... and you don't seem sick..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked, indignant. "Of course he agrees with me, that was so not fun! I didn't get to do anything! Well, it was cool seeing Mimi and Michael again... and meeting all of the American DigiDestined... they didn't really need me."

"We stopped a war. A war. Over Digimon coming into China so we could send them back to the Digital World. A freaking war. Is that normal for being with Kari, or was this a one-time thing?" Izzy wondered.

Kari smiled at him. "Silly, I don't usually do stuff like that." Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Tai answered, thinking back to Kari getting randomly possessed (twice!) by powerful entities. She _totally _didn't do nearly impossible things on a regular basis.

"It even happened... legally. And _safely.__" _Izzy continued, still slightly stunned. "Oh, and I know at least one of those guys had a crush on Kari. I heard them talking to each other in Mandarin." Tai's reaction to this last statement was just about what Izzy had expected.

"WHAT? Tell me you didn't let that guy anywhere near her. She didn't get... asked... out... or anything, did she?" The look Kari gave him reminded Tai that "she" was right there. "Er, sorry, sis. But he didn't try anything, right?"

Izzy rolled his eyes while Kari answered, "Honestly, I had no idea. No wonder he was so happy when we exchanged e-mails... I thought it was kind of sweet, actually. And no, Tai, even according to your definition, he didn't try anything."

"Hey, Tai, you aren't one to talk. Remember Catherine?" TK put in, ignoring Tai's frantic hand gestures.

"Who is this Catherine? Is she cute?" Sora asked, watching Tai go a deeper shade of red.

"Definitely. I like her." TK's tone gave nothing away as to what he meant by "like". "But Tai learned something very important that stopped him from making any moves on her - well, except for that one kiss on the cheek thing, but that's not the point."

Sora grinned. "So why didn't he let her know?"

After a short pause for dramatic effect, she got her answer. "Catherine's the same age as Kari." A few people started laughing, Kari louder than anyone. This was too good. Trying to regain some of his lost dignity, Tai cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a hypocrite. Hilarious. But what I want to know is should Matt be jealous of this Yuri kid?" It was Sora's turn to blush.

"We were having some... communication problems," Sora said, remembering how the Gennai clone had been too late to translate... and then had dragged them off to Siberia before they could get food with the Russian DigiDestined. "I don't know how either of us came across to the other. What do you think, Yolei?"

Yolei stared into space. "Be jealous, Matt, he was hot. But he was _so _into me. I could tell from his eyes. It made having to go to Russia-" Sora once again glared at Izzy "-totally worth it. Even if we never did get any _borscht._"

"Speaking of jealousy," Matt began, "Ken has another admirer." That snapped Yolei out of her daydreaming.

Ken sensed a potential awkward moment coming. "She was about eight years old. She snuck out of her house to help us. In the middle of the night, after curfew. It scared her parents a lot."

"Hey, we brought her back home after she fell asleep on your back," Matt said somewhat defensively. He chose to ignore the fact that he and Ken had hidden in the bushes with Gabumon and Wormmon, feeling (rightly so) that the others would call them creepers. It wasn't like they'd had a choice, though. Most parents would be more scared if two random teenagers delivered their child to them than if the child came back on her own.

"Man, what all did you guys _do?_" Joe asked, nudging Matt with his elbow.

"Not much," Matt replied, "we just trespassed on a historical landmark while Jose distracted the guards, I got the Digimon to chase me so we could get them out of there without breaking anything, oh, and when we got to the Mayan temple, Rosa was already there. No idea how she got inside."

Cody finally spoke up. "So how did you find her house, then? You said she fell asleep on Ken."

"Er - Gotsumon gave us directions," Ken said. "How was Australia, Cody?"

"Well- um, you see..."

Thankfully, Joe interrupted. "We destroyed a couple of control spires... and part of the Barrier Reef... but I think Hogan somehow fixed that. Then we frightened off three aquatic Digimon by making food-themed 'threats'. And fought Scorpiomon. That was it, so we had a few hours to kill before Imperialdramon came by to pick us up." Joe didn't mention that they had basically used the remaining time to hang out with Derek and get free food.

"So besides taking the lost Digimon home... was there really a point to all of that stuff? It sounds like it was pretty much what we usually do, but in our world," Davis put in. Everyone thought about it for a minute.

Ken answered first. "Well, we learned some important lessons..."

"... partially demolished a few landmarks..." Joe added.

"... lost faith in the laws of probability..." Izzy stated.

"... made some new friends..." Kari said.

Tai glared at TK, who moved a little behind Matt, then muttered, "... added to our hit lists..." A few people gave Tai a weird look. "Okay, maybe that was just me."

"And most importantly, we learned to only interfere when other people actually need help," Cody finished.

Davis blinked. "Sooo... no point, then. Y'know, Gennai can be a real jerk sometimes."

And for once everyone was in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it. Next up: something darker. Which will probably be directly followed by either fluff, or Davis trying to explain the events of "The Good, the Bad, and the Digi". Now to go weep for humanity after watching some of the later episodes of Zero Two. Until next time.**


End file.
